Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hairdressing razor for cutting of hair, especially hair on the head, with an elongated handle and a cutting head which is connected to the handle, in the cutting head, there being at least one blade holder for at least one blade.
Description of Related Art
A hairdressing razor of the initially named type is already known from practice. In the hairdressing razor known from practice, the longitudinal axis of the blade, and thus, the cutting edge which runs parallel to the longitudinal axis of the blade, runs parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cutting head. When using a sharp blade, the cutting result which is achieved with the known hairdressing razor is relatively good. In any case, after a relatively short time of use, a deterioration of the cutting result can be ascertained; this often leads to replacement of the old blade by a new blade.